The following relates generally to a system and a memory device and more specifically to a reset read operation on three-dimensional (3D) Not-AND (NAND) memory.
A system may include various kinds of memory devices and controllers that are coupled via one or more buses to manage information in numerous electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, internet of things, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Memory devices are widely used to store information in such electronic devices. Information is stored by programing different states of a memory cell. For example, binary memory cells have two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” More than two states may be stored in a memory cell. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored state in the memory devices. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the state in the memory devices.
Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), 3-dimensional cross-point memory (3D Xpoint), 3-dimensional NAND (3D NAND) memory, and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells, e.g., 3D NAND memory cells, may maintain their stored logic state for extended periods of time even in the absence of an external power source. Volatile memory cells, e.g., DRAM cells, may lose their stored state over time unless they are periodically refreshed by an external power source. 3D NAND memory devices may have improved performance compared to other non-volatile and volatile memory devices.
Improving memory devices, generally, may include increasing memory cell density, increasing read/write speeds, increasing reliability, increasing data retention, reducing power consumption, or reducing manufacturing costs, among other metrics. Such improvement of memory devices may lead to improved system performance. In some cases, however, a widening of threshold voltage distribution of memory cells may result in a reduced read window budget and increased bit error rate that may adversely impact system performance.